Bonding
by cariad33
Summary: when Jack and Ianto commit to a bonding ceremony from the Boeshane Peninsula and Gwen isn't best pleased. Once they ceremony has finished Gwen is ready and waiting to pounce and get Jack for her self
1. Chapter 1

Bonding

**Chapter one:**** departing**

Today was the day. The day Ianto and Jack committed to a bonding ritual from Jacks home place. They had sat through three hours of boding rituals; when it was done Ianto and Jack were bonded in every way possible. They even had bonded minds which ment they were telepathic towards each other. They were on their way back to the hub to celebrate with Tosh and Owen as they were the two witnesses at the ceremony. They did invite Gwen but she decided to decline because she was still acting bitchy about Jack and Ianto tying the knot because she wanted Jack to fancy and be with her even though she had Rhys, who was her fiancé. Well ex-fiancé now; Rhys ended it with her when she caused trouble in the hub when Jack and Ianto announced their good news, forgetting Rhys had recently joined the Torchwood team.

When they arrived, they were shocked into silence when they saw Gwen standing there staring at them and giving Ianto evils. She walked up to them all giving them big hugs in turn leaving Ianto till last. Once she got to Ianto she got the knife from where she was hiding it up the inside if her sleeve and plunged it into his chest.

Tosh and Owen restrained Gwen whilst Jack went immediately to Ianto's side. "Ianto? Ianto, love? Come on. Don't leave me. Not now. Ianto? Ianto... come on love... I need you... I love you. Ianto!?" Jack said instead of talking to him via the mind link.

'Jack. It hurts. It really hurts. I can't hang on much longer. I love you. So much. I wish I didn't have to leave you so soon. But, love, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault but I know you will blame yourself. Tell...my family...I loved them... and tell Gwen... I...I... forgive her.' Ianto told jack trough the mind link.

"No. I will tell your family but not Gwen. Not Gwen. She caused this. No. Just no!"

'Calm down... cariad... the year that never was... the doctor...forgave...so...am I. I...I...I love... I love you.' Ianto thought.

"NO. NO! IANTO!? PLEASE, IANTO STAY WITH ME...PLEASE." Jack all but shouted in pain as he watched the one and only person he loved with his entire heart die.

"Jack mate, Gwen is in the cell next to Janet. I need to see Ianto" Owen said surprisingly sympathetically for once.

Jack moved away before asking "is...is he...is he dead, Owen" stuttering with pain clear in his sorrow voice.

"I'm sorry, mate. He's gone. I am so sorry." Was Owens reply.

"No. He can't be. He just can't." Was all Jack said before he took of into the depths of the hub that no one had entered in what seemed like decades.


	2. Chapter 2 - unlikely outcome

**Chapter two:**** unlikely outcomes.**

Jack was hunched up in a ball crying when a blue light lit the room up for a split second. Jack knew what it was. He knew who it was. John Hart. Probably come to gloat.

"What do you want, John?" Jack asked without looking up.

"Not quite the welcome I was expecting, but it will do. I have come to help believe it or not. Well seen as you gave me a second chance after I tried to kill you and you team and all that, I decided to help you by pointing out the obvious. Eye-candy's not dead. Well he is but he won't stay dead. You and Eye-Candy have been bonded, yeah? So if he had truly died, you would have died. But you haven't. So that must mean...?" he asked only to receive a confused look. "He is like you, dumbass. Or until you can stay dead anyway. Once you die for good, so will Eye-Candy. Simple really. So if I were you I would stop that lab monkey of yours from dissecting him." John said with a grin. His wrist strap beeped. "Right got to go. I'm on the run from the Jadoon. Something to do with sleeping with a princess, robbing there family and killing a king... it's all good fun. It's a shame you picked Eye-Candy over me. We could have had fun. Anyway send my regards to whoever it is on your little team I last tried to kill..." and with that he was gone. Jack took a few moment's to completely take in what John had just told him before he was running as fast as he could through the hub, to the medical bay were Owen was just about to cut Ianto open. "Owen, stop!" he shouted when he knew he would be within earshot. "He's not dead."


	3. Chapter 3 - Back together again

**Chapter 3:**** Back together again**

"What do you mean he's not bloody dead? He has no pulse! In my book, that means he's dead." Owen said getting slightly annoyed. Ianto was dead; there was nothing he could do to save him, why couldn't Jack understand him. He sighed. "Jack, I realise you love 'im, but there is nothing we can do. It's not like when the doctor saved me and Tosh. We weren't dead. Ianto is." Owen said sympathetically.

"You're wrong. Look, I know the Doctor can't save him like he did when Gray came to visit, but Ianto and I have been bonded. If he had died for good, so would have I" Jack said, appreciating the sympathy. He looked at Ianto, hoping he would hurry up and become un-dead for Christ sake. Then, just on time, Ianto gasped for air, trying to get his lungs working again. "He's like me" Jack said simply before he kissed his partner.


	4. Chapter 4 - reunion

**Chapter 4: ****reunion **

The doctor was whizzing around the control panel of the TARDIS when an alarm went off over by the monitor. "Rose!" he shouted. She was in the wardrobe, again. She came stumbling through the door as the TARDIS started to violently shake. "What's wrong?" she asked, running over to see the screen the Doctor was looking at "no. That can't be right. My translation must be wrong. You need to give me more Galifreyan lessons because that can't say what I think it does." She knew her translation must be wrong because it was impossible. It simply couldn't be right. She looked at the Doctor. He knew what was going on. She could tell. "No. Your translation is correct. We need to go. I need to see this for myself because that it impossible.

The Doctor set in their new cause and waited for the TARDIS to materialise at the set destination. When they arrived the Doctor quickly walking out of the TARDIS to find a young welsh woman, who he knew was called Gwen Cooper because of Davros and the 27 planets. She stared dumbstruck at the Doctor for a second before calling: "Jack! Get your ass down here; the Doctor just turned up!"


	5. Chapter 5 - STI

**Chapter 5:**** STI **

"Doctor?! Nice to see you, and no offence, but you don't usually come to visit unless you there's something of interest here, like the Slitheen egg that we took back to Raxicoricofalipatorious." Jack said slightly breathless from jogging down here.

"Hello, Jack. This must be the Torchwood you reformed in my honour. Nice weapons room by the way, very reformed. Anyway, you're right. I am looking for something of interest. A Mr. Ianto Jones."

"Sorry, but what do you want with Ianto?"

" Well me and Rose were in the TARDIS, oh Rose came back by the way, and we suddenly got some very strange reading caused by timelines changing, so obviously I looked for what caused it and all the timelines converge on Ianto. What have you done?" Rose slowly walked out of the TARDIS and went to stand next to the Doctor.

"Oh, we got bonded. Bondage from the Boeshane Peninsula."

"No. It's more than that." The doctor scans Jack with his sonic screwdriver "A lot more. You gave him STI!"

"What?! I gave him a Sexually Transmitted Infection?"

"No. You gave him Sexually Transmitted Immortality!"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, during your... intimate... activities you have been passing a little of the vortex into Ianto. He is immortal, like you."

"Oh. We thought it was because of the bonding."

"So you knew he was immortal, then?" Rose asked, butting into the conversation

"Yeah. Gwen stabbed him. Then he came back to life" Jack said, glaring at Gwen

"Can we see him" both the Doctor and Rose said in sync.

"Sure." Jack sighed. 'Ianto? Can you come back into the main part of the hub please? The Doctor wants to see you.' He said through their mind link


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Couples

"Well?" Jack asked getting more and more impatient. The Doctor had been scanning Ianto for two hours now and he still wasn't done. 'I thought Time Lords were supposed to be superior with better technology.' He thought, forgetting Ianto could hear his loud thoughts through the mind link.

'He is trying. Apparently the tech is being moody with him. I like the interior design though. You could get some decorating tips off him. I like the coral effect.' Ianto thought back. He had already got use to making certain thoughts loud and others quiet. He still needed some thought to himself after all. He could only make some louder than others because of training at Torchwood London. 'I think he's done.'

'About time to.'

'He is only worried about you, Jack.'

'And I am worried about you.'

'Yeah, but there is no reason to now. I can't exactly die on you now, can I?'

'That's not the point and you know it.'

'I do. I am always worrying about you.'

'I know. So what does the Doctor say about you STI?'

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at the term 'STI'. The Doctor gave him a funny look for a second then realised that Ianto must be talking to Jack before he left the TARDIS and into the hub. He didn't like the hub. It was too 'Torchwood' for him.

'I don't know. He just left.' Ianto thought with a sigh and followed the Doctor into the hub.


	7. Chapter 7 - Families?

Chapter 7: Families

"So other that the whole being immortal thing, Ianto is fine?" Jack asked as clarification  
"Yes." The Doctor said coldly. If Jack didn't know him better he would say the Doctor was jealous of Ianto or something.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment, please?"  
Jack asked wanting to get to the bottom to what was wrong with the Doctor.  
"Sure."  
Jack led them over to a quiet place in the hub. Well as quiet as you can get in the hub.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jack tried to stay quiet  
"Nothing."  
Jack glared at him. "Stop lying and stop giving me one word answers!"  
"Fine. I'm not ok."  
"Why aren't you ok?"  
"Why don't you join me and Rose on the TARDIS for a while. Like old times."  
"What? What about Ianto? We are getting married as well next week now that they have legalised gay marriage in this country. I can't leave him."  
"I thought you might say that. Never mind forget I said anything."  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Just stressed."  
"Stressed? You never get stressed, even when an enemy is winning. Like on satellite 5. So why are you so stressed now?"  
"Either Rose or I are pregnant. The TARDIS picked up a half Time Lord, half Human foetus inside the TARDIS."  
"What?!"


	8. Chapter 8 - The right thing

**A/N: Thanks for the review! I decided to take ****PCJanto****'s suggestion and thought about how Gwen should face the consequences of her actions**

Chapter 8: The right thing

"What?! The Shadow Proclamation don't have jurisdiction here on Earth!" The doctor shouted at the screen in the TARDIS.

"Actually, we do. Well, in this situation we do. Gwen Cooper has been found guilty of attempted murder of a possible newly developing species. If we don't act now against the accused there is a potential for a future war." The woman on the screen replied calmly like she already knew she would have their way.

"There won't be! Jack and Ianto wouldn't do that. Well Jack might, but Ianto would stop him. If needs be I will make sure a war is never started between them. Who 'accused' Gwen Cooper of anything in the first place? No one here would do that to Gwen." The Doctor was getting a little impatient now.

"Captain John Hart. He is still here if you wish to talk to him."

"Not right now. I know two people who would like to very much like to talk to him. Actually, can you teleport him down here? I think it would be easier at the moment." The doctor made the arrangement to have John brought down here so we could talk to him. That was going to be fun. He walked out into the hub. Everyone was doing something that seemed important. He sat on the sofa under the sign that read: TORCHWOOD. To be honest, He was tired. Of what he didn't know. Then he was Jack walking down towards him. He was starting to wish he hadn't told Jack now. Jack sat next to the doctor

"You need to tell her. If you tell her we can scan her and find out if she is pregnant or not. If she is then, yeah, she's having a baby and if she's not you will finally know what is going on." Jack explained to the Doctor. They needed to know if and who was pregnant.

"Your right. Where is she?"  
"In the kitchen with Ianto."  
"Can you asked Ianto to bring her up into the TARDIS so I can talk to her, please?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**** Families**

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT IT BEING UPDATED SO LATE. I WAS ON HOLLIDAY. **** GOT A NASTY SUN BURN FOR IT THOUGH. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

"Well?" Rose asked, she thought having a scan to see if she was pregnant would be easy and fast. Apparently not.

"Nope. You're not pregnant." Owen said. That ment the Doctor was pregnant and he had never handled male pregnancies before let alone an alien one and he was a blood Time lord! "Doctor, would you like me to give you a scan?"

"No, thanks. It wouldn't pick it up and you wouldn't know where to look anyway" the doctor replied with a sigh

"Doctor?" Rose asked gently "are you ok? Isn't a good thing? Us having a child?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is. There are just a few problems." He smiled slightly

"Like what? If it is important to the welfare to either you or the baby then we need to know." She said, walking up to him and hugging him tightly.

"I have been a farther before, Rose. Several times in fact. I had a daughter a couple of years ago, when I was travelling with Donna. She was genetically manufactured. She died saving me. All my family keep on dyeing. All my other children died in the Time war. I can't lose another child. And then there's child birth. That-" The doctor was cut off by an alarm coming from some computers in the hub.

"Jack! We have seven Jadoon ships in orbit!" Ianto shouted "Unit are treating it as an unidentified alien attack. There about to take aim! Nuclear missiles! There shooting nuclear missiles at the space police!"

"Shit! Get me through to UNIT command. Can you get me through to the Jadoon as well please?" Jack ordered

"Sure. UNIT command." Ianto said, handing Jack a phone. Ianto put a com on, which was linked to the Jadoon mother ship. "Jo Bo To Ho. Baho. Bro To Jo To. Brokatoho." Everyone stared at him. 'What?' he mouthed. They all knew he could speck several different alien languages.


	10. Chapter 10 - Memories

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: This is the second chapter today! This chapter is more about Jack and Ianto. Hope you don't mind **

"Ok. The Jadoon have agreed to wait before they take drastic action." Ianto said once he was finished negotiating with the Jadoon.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked

"I used their own protocols against them. They are trying to prevent a future war; by showing up and taking action it is possible it could start another world war, which would most likely prevent another possible future race to become non-existent."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Jack laughed

"Oh. So _that _is why you bonded with me. I never would have guessed. But for the record; I love you too." Ianto replied smirking a little.

"Once this is all over, we are going to go to dinner and get married. Not necessarily in that order and not on the same day." Jack said winding his arms around his partner's waist. 'I really do love you, you know? And I have the rest of time to prove it to you.' Jack thought.

'And I couldn't be happier about it.' Ianto thought back.

"Oi! Stop being all lovey-dovey with each other. We are trying to work! Just because you're like married does not mean you can do all this I love you stuff." Owen shouted from the autopsy bay. Both Jack and Ianto just laughed

"Well UNIT are standing down as well. We also have an offer from Martha to come and visit. It appears the Doctors presence here is unknown to her. I didn't tell her; I didn't know what you wanted to do about it." Ianto said going back to work, but staying in the captains arms.

"Ok, well she is a good friend of both us and the Doctor so I see no reason why she can't come and visit. We won't tell her about the Doctor; she needs to see it for herself." Jack said a slight sadness in his voice.

'The year that never was?' Ianto asked. They were both grateful about the telepathy that came with their bonding.

'Yeah.' Jack replied, looking down at the floor

'I am so sorry, Cariad. It's ok. You're here now. We all are.' Ianto hugged Jack tightly. He hated it when Jack got so upset. He knew about the year that never was and the Master. Jack quietly calmed down.

'Thanks Ianto. I- I just can't imagine losing you. Again.'

'I know Cariad. You won't have to lose me ever again. I promise.'

They were drawn out of there thought by Rose "Jack? Are you ok? Doctor!"

"Rose I am fine."

"You don't look it. Doctor!" The Doctor came Running into he rookm

"What is it?" he asked

"Rose you are right. He's not ok. He is having bad memories return to him. He really doen't want to think about it. It was a very traumatic time." Ianto said gently

"Which ones?" The Doctor asked

"The year that never was." Ianto said. The Doctor instantly had a look of horro on his face.

"What is the year that never was?" Rose asked

"It was a terrible year where the one other Time Lord in existence came to Earth. The Doctor and I were prisoners. The Doctor was first aged and then his ability to regenerate was suspended. As for myself; I can't die. The Master, the other Time Lord, found that very entertaining. He didn't even stop there. He sent my team to the Himalayas. They were then captured. I can't even begin to explain the extent of the Masters cruelty." Jack answered.

"Oh my god! That's cruel! Why can't you die, though?"

"That was you. Ianto answered. "On satellite 5, or Game station. You looked into the heart of the TARDIS. No one is meant to do that. If a Time Lord did that they would become a god. But you were human, with a human mind and human desires. You brought him back when he died, but you couldn't control it. You brought him back for good." Rose was in shock. She couldn't reply.

"Ianto!" Tosh shouted "John Hart just arrived!"

**Please Review! It would really help with future chapters! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**** Happy reunions**

_**A/N: Third one today! This will be the last one for today. I will try to post again tomorrow, but it's the summer holidays so everyone is busy! I hope you like it. I have to admit this one was a little rushed so I apologise if I have got something wrong or someone's character slightly wrong. It was not intentional **___

"Eye-Candy! Nice to see you!" John exclaimed when he saw Ianto standing right in front of him.

"Capitan." Was Ianto's reply

"You shouldn't call me that. Not if you want to stay with Jack instead of me stealing you all for myself."

"Yes. Of course. Well, _John_. Why did you report Gwen to the Jadoon?"

"Because she hurt the person I love and the one other person I could even contemplate loving."

"What?! Never mind. She can't go."

"Why?"

"Because we can't exactly blame her for loving Jack. We should retcon her and put her in a mental home or something"

"Eye-Cannddyyyy!" John winged "what if it happens with someone else. Everyone would be better off if we either handed her over to the Jadoon or killed her"

"We will vote on it later. Do you want a temp job?" Ianto asked

"What here? Yeah! I would love a job here." John replied enthusiastically "where is Jack?"

"Resting for a couple of days. Hopefully weeks."

"Why? And so who is in command now?"

"Because he had a _Slight_ breakdown. I am currently in command. We are two people down. We need help."

"Sure. Who is in second at the current time?"

"Owen. Why were you going to apply for that job?" Ianto said sarcastically

"What?! Lab monkey? What about the lovely Toshiko?"

"Turned it down."

"Who's third?"

Ianto sighed "You. If you want?"

John laughed "Yeah! It might not be first or second but it is in the top three. Like I got a bronze."

Ianto chuckled. "I suppose your right"

"I am always right."

"No you're not. I am."

"OK. You win. You are always right."

"I know I am." Ianto smirked

John rolled his eyes "Well, what is my first job as a Torchwood employee? "

"You, Owen and I are going to go and interrogate Gwen."

"Right. When you say 'interrogate' Gwen, do you mean like torture or just question her?" John asked as Owen came around the corner after hearing that the three of them were going to interrogate Gwen

"I mean we do what is necessary. Then once we have finished that we will get Jack to put his vote in as to her future."


	12. Chapter 12 - haunted

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: RIGHT, CHAPTER 12! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS FANFIC WILL BE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO GWEN. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? THERE IS A SLIGHTLY DEPRESSING BIT, BUT IT IS NOT THAT BAD. IT IS IANTO DESCRIBING 'THE DARKNESS' AFTER DEATH. I HOPE THAT DOESN'T PUT YOU OFF AT ALL BECAUSE IT REALLY ISN'T THAT BAD AT ALL BUT MY FRIEND SAID I SHOULD AT LEAST WARN YOU. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

Owen and John walked into the room the whole team had seen Jack interrogate many aliens or people who knew about alien tech. Owen walked in first Gwen looked at him with fake lust.

"Owen! There you are! Come on. Help me get out of here! Let's be together; you and me" she was cut off when she saw John walking through the door. "What's he doing here? I killed Ianto! We need to go! If Jack comes we are all dead!"

"No. Just you. Well seen as Ianto is dead, Jack and I are back together. Thanks by the way, you saved me the trouble of killing him myself. Ad as for the lab monkey, he was supposed to make sure your ok to be interrogated. Hark-Hart style! Like from back in the agency." John said grinning

"Although to be honest; I don't care what happens. You killed Tea-Boy! Now where am I going to get my caffeine fix! Right. We should be off?" Owen asked looking towards John.

"Yeah. She only needs to be alive for the actual interrogation. After that I don't care." John said then turned back and walked out the door, shortly followed by Owen. The two men then quickly made their way up to the main hub where Ianto and Tosh were working at the computers. "We ready?" John asked the pair.

"Yeah. I'll have my com open the whole time; just like when she killed me. John, you coming? Just stay out of sight" Ianto said, walking down to where Gwen was. They banged stuff loudly on their way down to scare her slightly. Once the were outside the room holding Gwen the looked up at the cameras

"Tosh we ready?" Ianto asked quietly through his com

"Yeah. On your count?" She replied

"OK. On three. 1. 2. 3." The said getting into positioned walking into the room when the door flew opened of its own accord. Well, Tosh's accord.

"Ianto! You're alive!?" She exclaimed

"No! I'm not! You killed me! It's so cold. The darkness is unbearable! There is something out there. In the darkness. Searching for our souls. You stabbed me. You caused my pain? Why? Why did you do it? I practically ran this place. I did every ones paper work., acted the nice butler I was! Do you know what my job was in London? I was a security field agent. I come here and suddenly I'm the butler. Do you know what that felt like? You ruined my life! You ended my life! I deserve to know why." Ianto said looking at Gwen. Tears running down his face

"I- I- Ianto I'm so s-sorry. I-I never ment to k-kill you."

"Yes you did! You walked up to me and stabbed my! Why?"

"Because I love Jack! I thought with you gone he would be mine!"

"Gwen. You used Suzie's knife. I am going to haunt you for the rest of our life!"

"No! Owen! Tosh! Vera! John!" she screamed. Couple of minutes later John walked in from his place outside.

"What?" he asked her shortly

"Can you see him? Tell me you can see him!" she screamed at him pleadingly

"See who? There is no here accept you and me."

"No. Ianto is standing right over there." She said pointing over to where Ianto was standing. John made his way over to him. Ianto simply walked past him.

"There's no one here." John said. Ianto walked up behind him, almost touching, and inhaled deeply before looking Gwen as if to prove a point. He pointed to John's ear when Gwen com was. She didn't know it was hers. He walked away and around the room.

"John? Where did you get that com from?" she asked

"It was Ianto's. Why?" He replied

"No reason. Just curious." She said slightly scared. She looked over to Ianto who was pointing at his own ear. He had his com on. Ianto then walked out the door and ran up the Tosh and Owen.

"You really believe he is here don't you? Do you want to see the body?" He asked, trying his best not to smirk.

"Yes." She said. John got some cuff out of his pocket and put them around Gwen's wrists. He slowly walked Gwen up to the autopsy bay. When they got to the Tosh and Owen in the main part of the hub, they both drew their guns and trained them on Gwen's head.

"She wants to see the body. She's going loopy. Thinks he is still alive. She though he was in the room with her earlier." John said to his new team mates. Owen went to open up Ianto's draw containing his body.

"I-I'm going to stay here. I don't want to see him dead. I want to remember him alive." Tosh said and turning to her computer, John and Gwen made their way towards Owen and Ianto. Ianto was lying on the draw, not breathing. Dried blood still covering his chest. Ianto was most defiantly dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am starting to think that maybe Gwen should go with the Jadoon. What do you think? Right. Onwards!**

'See. Dead. You killed me and there is my body to prove it. Happy now?' Ianto's ghost said beside Gwen.

"I am so sorry Ianto." Gwen said

"No use tellin' 'im now, is it? He's dead." Owen said. He turned around and walked up to tosh; walking through Ianto. Ianto shivered.

'I hate it when they accidently walk through me. Feels like someone is stepping over my grave. They kind of are really. I know you wanted Jack but why kill me? We were due to get married! You of all people should know how important someone's wedding day is.'

"I know. I'm sorry. Please. I want to go back to my cell now."

John looked at her like she was crazy. "Sure. You done talking to... yourself? The air? Or whatever it is you were doing?"

"Yes. Now I would really like to go back to my cell now," Gwen said, crying.

"Ok. Come on" John said and led her back to her cell. As soon as Gwen and John were gone, Owen ran back to Ianto, telling him they were gone and that he could get up now.

"Tosh! Nice work with my hologram. It really freaked her out I think. I need my clothes back." Ianto said, getting off the table. Owen handed him his clothes and went to see Tosh so Ianto could get dressed in private as well as wash the dried fake blood off his chest. When Ianto walked back into the main part of the Hub John, Owen and Tosh were all sat together laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked walking over to the group and sitting down

"Hey Eye-Candy boss! We were just talking about how funny it was seeing Gwen's reactions to the whole thing. Nice acting by the way."

"Thanks. I know it is so funny. It is so difficult not to start laughing!"

"I know! She actually thinks you're dead. And her face when she saw you're 'ghost'!" Owen laughed

"Hey what's that about a ghost?" Jack asked coming through the door. He must have gotten board of the TARDIS.

"Gwen's face. She thinks Ianto is dead and is haunting her." Tosh said. "I have the video footage if you want to see it?" Tosh offered

"Maybe later. Ianto why is John here?" Jack asked

"That's a nice and warm welcome!" John exclaimed, smiling.

"I hired him as a temp. You put me in charge. We are one field member down and you where resting so we were two men down. We need the help. John was one of the few people we could ask." Ianto said

"Fair enough. Nice to see you John. I'm going back to the TARDIS. The doctor is getting hormonal. I have had to move further into the TARDIS. Just thought I would come and see what was happening. Anything on UNIT and the shadow proclamation?"

"No. We have been able to hold them off. Martha should be here in a couple of hours. Would you like me to tell you when she gets here?"

"Yeah, please. Love you."

"Love you too Cariad. Now go and get some more rest." Ianto said a softly kissed him. With that Jack turned around and headed back into the TARDIS. He wished he could do more to help, but knew right now the best thing he could do was stay out of the way, rest and resist the temptation to 'accidently' put Gwen in the same cell as Janet instead of the one next door.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

A/N: I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE DOCTORS SITUATION, BUT NOT QUITE. I THINK IT IS OK SO FAR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!

"Hello Martha!" Ianto greeted her in the tourist office

"Hey Ianto! Sorry I couldn't be at yours and Jack ceremony. Work. Where's Jack?" She asked, moving in to hug him.

"He is currently unavailable. He is in a difficult place at the moment."

"Really? That's terrible. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know how you would react with the whole truth so I will just give the basics. He has been having flash backs to a time of his life that was as far from good as it could get. He is no longer in command."

"Oh my god. So who is in command?" She asked

"Me. We have had a situation. But it has become evident that I should take command. We also have some guests you might want to see."

"What kind of situation?"

Ianto laughed. "A very complex one. To cut a long story short. Someone on the team murdered me."

"What the hell! You mean attempted to murder you?"

"No. I mean she actually killed me. I was dead for 3 hours."

"Then how the hell can you be here?!" She demanded to know.

"I am immortal. Like Jack." He said in explanation as he lead her down to the hub. When the reached the main hub Tosh and Owen said hello and John walled up behind her.

"Why hello. Who are you?" He asked

"Hello. I am married." She replied turning around and smirking at Ianto who sniggered.

"I don't mind."

"Yeah? Well I do."

"Ok. I get the picture. So what is your name?"

"My name is Martha Jones, but you can call me Dr. Jones. Who are you?" She said to the amusement to the rest of the team.

"I am Captain John Hart."

"Yeah, but you can call him Vera. Everyone else doses. Don't they Vera?" Owen said, only just being able to stop laughing at John's rejection

"Right. I shall tell Jack you are here." Ianto said before turning and leaving the room. He walked into the TARDIS and walked past two shocked faces. He stopped. Why were they starring at him?

"What?" He asked the pair.

"Aren't you surprised that it is bigger on the inside?" The doctor asked a slight tone disappointment in his voice.

"Well, no. You didn't really expect me to believe that you and sometimes several companions would squeeze into a small box made of wood, travelling through time and space? Any species that can do that and has the title 'Timelord' must have extremely superior technology so logic dictates it must be bigger on the inside. I don't think it is made of wood either. It is evidently alive."

The Doctor and Donna starred at him.

"What make you say it is alive?" The Doctor asked.

"I can hear and feel it. This ship has a soul. It's calling out to me.

"What is she saying?

"No. She is singing. In Latin. The Song of Captivity and Freedom."

"What are the words she is singing?" He asked Ianto

"Cum tacent clament. Cum tacent clament.  
Serva ne  
Servan tuter.  
Sevan servan tuter.  
Dum inter homines sumus colamus humanitatem.  
Cum tacent clament.  
Dum inter homines sumus colamus humanitatem.  
Cum tacent clament." (See translation at the bottom)

"How strange." The Doctor said.

"Possibly. It might have something to do with Jack and Gwen. She like me. She thinks I am very intelligent. Ah! Jack there you are! Martha's here."

"I know. The TARDIS is singing about us. We are each other's salvation and we should stay humane towards Gwen."

"That makes sense." Ianto said.

"How did you know what the TARDIS was singing in Ianto's mind?" The doctor questioned.

"We have been bonded we have a shared mind." Jack told him "Should we send Martha in here? What have you told her?"

"All I have told her is that there are some old friends of hers here. She didn't ask who. I have explained the situation. Shall I bring her here or do you want to go out?" He said

"You're the boss" Jack said smirking.

"Ok I will bring her here. Oh, you missed an amazingly funny moment earlier. John was hitting on her and she rejected him far from gently. He pouted. He actually pouted!" Ianto laughed before heading out to fetch Martha.

**THE SONG OF CAPTIVITY AND FREEDOM:**

With silence, we shout.  
With silence, we shout.  
Without salvation,  
He provides our salvation.  
He provides us our salvation!  
As long as we are among humans, let us be humane.  
With silence, we shout.  
As long as we are among humans, let us be humane.  
With silence, we shout.


	15. Chapter 15 - Ianto fights back

**Chapter 15:**

**A/N: Well this story is taking a while to write. I never intended it to reach chapter 12 let alone chapter 15! Anyway. I have had no one give me any ideas for what happens to Gwen so we shall have to wait and see what I write as a spare of the moment thing. She might just be killed by a Weevil or something. I realised I accidently put Donna as the Doctor's companion instead of Rose. Sorry. Enjoy this chapter! **

"Oh my god, Ianto! Is that the TARDIS? Like, _the _TARDIS?" Martha shrieked at Ianto

"Yes. It is _the_ TARDIS. Bigger on the inside contains a Timelord with an ego bigger than his time travelling ship, his companion and Jack is in there also. Any other questions?" Ianto answered, smiling.

"I take it you don't like the Doctor then?" She asked

"I don't mind him. I mean he did kind of save me and the rest of the survivors from Canary Warf, but the way he acts like he is better than everyone else. I know he must find it hard to be around us, to him, we look Timelord instead of him looking human. The way he treats people; He abandoned Jack and told him he was wrong. He's prejudiced. He's admitted it. He condemned Rose to a life she didn't want in a parallel universe, He murdered The Rackness on Christmas day, He blow up downing street, destroyed Harriet Jones' position in goverment because she ordered the Sycorax ship to be destroyed as she believed one day he would not be here and she was right, there will be a time when the Doctor won't be here to save the day."

"Wow. I didn't know about Rose or the Rackness or Downing Street, or Harriet Jones and I didn't know about the Sycorax ship. How can you be so sure that he won't be here to save us and if he isn't, who says we can't fight our own battled?"

"The TARDIS showed me. Your brother has a son? Keep an eye on him. The child. Tell everyone you know who has a child to keep an eye on the children. A terrible day is coming. The day the Doctor won't be here to help." Ianto said pleadingly.

"Ok. Timelines?" She asked and Ianto nodded. "Right. Where's the Doctor and Jack?" She asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"Right this way ma'am." Ianto said, offering her his arm

"Why, thank you Mr. Jones" She replied as Ianto led her into the TARDIS

"Hello Doctor! Who's this then?" She said going to hug them both in turn.

"This is Rose." He said, a smile gracing his lips as he said her name.

"Oh my god he found you! I'm Martha. Martha Jones. Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Martha! I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh god. I dread to think. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I thought you were trapped in a parallel universe?"

"It's ok. I was, but I came back. Almost tore a hole on the fabric of time and space whilst doing so, but I came back." Rose said, looking up at the Doctors face.

"Sorry, but how did you know that?" The Doctor asked a little confussed as to how she knew

"Ianto told me."

"Ianto, how did you know?"  
"I know everything." He explained

"I drastically doubt it Mr. Jones." He scoffed. That was it. Ianto had, had enough.

"You are from Gallifrey. You had a mother, a grandmother and grandfather. You're farther died in the first Time war. You fought in the second. You had a wife, tree kids, two girls and a boy. You are in your 11th incarnation, but you look the same as your 10th. You had another daughter. You were both the parents as it was genetically engineered; Martha was there. With the humans and the Hath? The war that lasted for seven day and hundreds generations. Donna's gone. You had to wipe her mind. She shared your mind and it was killing her. The master. You use to best friends. Then he slept with your daughter. Tried to kill you, tried to dominate this planet and launch an intergalactic war because Gallifrey has gone; It burnt. You are disappointed in yourself. Your farther might have died but the planet and the people he cared about lived, instead your planet and it's inhabitancy died and you lived. Then the master tried to bring them back. Gallifrey was going to occupy the same space as this planet. You stopped it. You saved this planet but you killed yours. Again. You hated that. And poor Alfred. He knocked four times didn't he? You never asked why he helped you. You mother is the answer to that one. Your mother called across time and space, to call Alfred. She wanted you to stop the rise of Gallifrey. He gave you a gun. The man that never carries a gun held a gun and not for the first time. You use to work for unit! Oh and you future wife. She almost killed Hitler. She is the daughter of two of your companions! You've already meet her. Your wife shot you in front of you wife who killed you wife for killing you whilst your friend stood to one side pregnant with your wife. Another one of your companions will wipe you from the Darlek's history. They won't even know who the Doctor is. Let's not forget Dalek carn. Let's not go into that. Spoilers. Oh and then there's the baby. The little problem with your pregnancy being the baby has to be delivered by the Mother of the child barer. You won't show either because like everything else Timelord; you're bigger on the inside. I know where you die. One word. Trenzalore. Your TARDIS is pregnant by the way. I know your name. Need I continue?" Ianto said. All three people starred at him.

"How did you know that?" Martha and Rose said simultaneously.

"I know everything."

"It's true, he does." Jack said walking into the room

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Rose asked

"I know because I could hear him in my head nattering away. Proving how he knows everything. He forgot to keep it a quiet thought. Nice way to put him in his place though." Jack laughed, nodding to a shocked doctor.

"Rose, Martha, could one of you lovely ladies push his jaw up? He could catch flies with that thing. God knows he uses it a lot." Ianto sated, shaking the doctor out of his stillness

"Err. Very good Ianto. You certainly seen to know a lot._ I_ know everything." The Doctor said matter-of-factually.

"Really? I've told you your history; you tell me mine." He said, raising an eye brow at the Timelord

"Right, ok then. You are Ianto Jones. You had both your parents no grandparents." The Doctor said.

"Is that it? I am Ianto Jones, born 19 august, I went to college and university, but joined Torchwood when I was 17, I worked at Torchwood one and was there the day of Canary Warf. My fiancée, Lisa, was converted as she also worked at Torchwood one. I meet the Master shortly before the year that never was; I am not going to go into that. I joined work here after I stalked Jack for three weeks and saved him from a weevil. I still didn't have a job here so I continued to follow him. He almost ran me over with his car and we caught a dinosaur; the same one here in the hub. She is called Mayfawny. At one point I was beaten and almost killed by cannibals, but managed to get Toshiko out. I currently run Torchwood. Would you like to continue on Martha and Rose?"

"No. That's fine." The Doctor said, conceding the point.

"Are you sure? Or we could move on to Sarah-Jane. I like her, she is very nice. I get along well with her son, Luke." Ianto said, smiling at the Doctors confused face.

"She has a son?" The doctor asked. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his shocked face. It wasn't very common for someone to outsmart the Doctor

"Wait. Before, did you say baby?" Martha asked, trying to keep up with all of this information and to keep her laughter at bay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: Thanks for all you're lovely reviews! My internet keeps dropping so I will try and up date as soon as I can. **

"Bigger on the inside? Really. That's actually quite funny. I can't believe you out smarted him, Ianto" Jack told him

"I know. I'm sorry, Jack. It's just he thinks that he is smarter and generally better than us because he is more advanced than us mere humans. It gets on my nerves. And the fact he always try to get the moral high ground is even worse. He abandoned you. Called you wrong. Left Rose in the parallel universe when he quite easily could of kept her on this side. This is the side she belonged in and is from so she could of easily stayed with him, but he sent her to the parallel universe. And the thing I hate most: the metocrisis. He knew what would happen. He abandoned Sarah-Jane. Jo. The list goes on. And what happened to Sarah-Jane and Jo when the Shan-She declared the Doctor dead, and poor Clyde. He didn't know what was happening." Ianto explained

"Ok, I know who Sarah-Jane is, but the other two?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Jo was an ex-companion of the doctor. Left to get married. She was so upset to here the Doctor was travelling with a married couple. Clyde is one of the school kids Sarah-Jane works with. Luke, her son, Clyde and Rhani. A girl called Maria and her farther Mr. Jackson use to help to. The would fight away aliens for an attic." Ianto explained farther.

"The Doctor travelled with a married couple?" Jack asked in disbelief

"Not yet." Ianto smirked

"What...Us?" Jack asked, wide eyed.

"No. Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. They end up being the parents to the Doctor's future wife."

"How do you actually know this stuff? I have met the future Doctor. He told me what just happened and we figured out that I get my information from him. He told me all that stuff."

"Oh, that makes sense. What about Rose?" Jack asked

"I can't tell you."

"Why? We said no secrets."

"I know. Timelines. I was told by the doctor no matter what, I cannot tell another person. Especially you. You would try and change the timelines. I'm sorry. I want to tell you, but I can't." Ianto said in a rush

"Hey, Yan. I get it, it's ok. I understand. Come on lets go and see Martha and the others."

"You're pregnant! I didn't even know you could. Wow. A male pregnancy." Martha rambled

"Who says he's the male of his species." Ianto said as he walked in the room.

"The same way we know Jack is a male." Martha said.

"Who says he is male? We all know I have always been straight. Who's to say he didn't have surgery to make him look like a man? Only I really know." Ianto said

"That is a good point." Jack said smiling at Ianto.

"Jack are you saying you are a female?" Owen asked in disgust

"Might be." Jack replied with a smile

"Ewww! Shut up!" Tosh called out.

"Doctor, are you really bigger on the inside?" Martha asked, trying her best not to laugh, just like the others.

The doctor sighed. "Yes. Timelord. Most things are bigger on the inside." Everyone laughed again.

"Right and what is all this about the mother of the child barer has to be the one who delivers the child?"

"My mother has to deliver the babies." The doctor said annoyed

"Babies? What do you mean babies? I thought there was just one." Owen asked in a rush, this was not his day.

The doctor opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Ianto. "Timelord's give birth to three children at a time. That is why he had three children before. It is a survival gene in there DNA to try and prevent the race dyeing out."

"But what about Jenny? She was an only child." Tosh asked.

"Jenny was genetically engineered from a DNA sample. she was grown, not born." The doctor replied, better Ianto to it.

"So what are we going to do without the Doctors mother? What _can_ we do?" Jack asked, breaking the moment of silence.

"That is a long story. To put it short, we are going to have to create a time bubble and go to Gallifrey, before the time war, bring her here and then send her back." The Doctor explained.

"Time bubble? Can't we just use the TARDIS?" Rose asked

"No. He stole the TARDIS; it would set off alarms and we would be cut off by armed men. And the face that we would be crossing his timeline means that it might cause the TARDIS to shut down and even die. Oh and he is suppose to be president of the high cancel. He was appointed the position, but ran away and never took his place." Ianto explained smugly.

"You were appointed as president? Were you ever going to tell us this piece of information?" Martha asked

"No. Not really; we have work to do." The Doctor said in reply. His hormones were already starting to take effect.

"No you don't. We have work to do. You have supervising and resting to do. You're pregnant, remember. Wouldn't you agree Owen?" Martha directed

"I would. Doctor's orders. Both doctor's orders." Owen agreed.

"So if you are pregnant, you have to sit down and do nothing?" The Doctor asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Yes." Owen and Martha said in unison.

"So does that mean Ianto has to sit down and do nothing?" The Doctor asked, breaking out in a grin.


	17. Chapter 17: cravings

**Chapter 17:**

"What?" Owen asked with a sigh

"You said everyone who was pregnant had to sit down. So Ianto has to sit down too." The Doctor said leaning back. Putting his hands behind his head and his feet up.

"No. I am not supposed to get pregnant for another two months." Ianto explained, then at the look of his shocked colleague's realised that he hadn't told them about that. "Timelines." He shrugged as an explanation.

"Who told you that?" The Doctor asked mischievously.

"Rule #1: the doctor lies. I should have known." Ianto said, going to sit next to him

"Rule #1?" The Doctor asked

"Your wife. That is one of many rules." Ianto explained

"Yeah? What's rule 2?" He asked quite intreaged

"Spoilers." Ianto said

"Aww, come on Ianto tell me." The Doctor asked playfully

"I did. Rule #2 is: spoilers. The diary doesn't help." Ianto said

"The Diary?" He asked.

"Spoilers."

"Awww, go on?" The Doctor asked with a pout. Ianto chuckled.

"Alright. You and your wife have this blue diary, Tardis blue, it looks a little like the Tardis as well. In that diary is everything you guys did together. Your wife said it was very handy because you kept meeting in the wrong order, so you can't look in it yet because it is your future." He explained. "I liked your wife. Stunning woman. Puts you in your place 'Pretty Boy'" He laughed.

"'Pretty Boy'?" He asked, laughing.

"Yep. It is what she called you sometimes. Although, you should buy a fez and a bow tie." Ianto said.

"Why would I want a fez and a bow tie?" The Doctor asked. Ianto just shrugged.

"Oh, Jack? We are going to need some fish fingers and custard." Ianto said looking lovingly at Jack.

"Hang on. What the hell is going on? And why fish fingers and custard?" Jack asked

"Well the Doctor and I are getting along, just like you wanted and the fish fingers and custard are for him" Ianto said, pointing at the Doctor who looked up slightly confused. "There his craving. A bowl of custard and some fish finger to dip in it." Ianto said and laughed when he received five disgusted looks.

"Why not just Fish fingers, chips and beans?" Tosh asked

"Beans are evil. I don't know why but he will be craving custard, not chips." Ianto said. "Hey, it's not that bad actually."

"You are kidding right?" Jack asked

"No. They are really nice, but I don't want any. I am going to crave Chips from the chip shops, coconut, olives, gherkins and pizza." Ianto listed. "Oh and do not give the doctor: Beans, apples, bacon, haggis, hot chocolate, marshmallow, cream, vinegar, jelly or salt. Only if he has been poisoned again, do we give him salt." Ianto explained.

"Again? So he has been poisoned before?" Jack asked

"Yes. He was with Agatha Christy. Giant wasp thing that can change into what looks to be a human poisoned his drink. Nasty stuff." Ianto said.

"I wish I'd never asked." Jack said, sighing and walking away, towards the door

"Hey! Where are you goin'?" Owen asked rudely.

"To the shops. We are going to have to get what they are going to be craving sooner or later." Jack explained, smiling.

"Wow. You've actually domesticated Harkness." Owen said in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated, but my computer crashed and wont turn on and I have just started my GCSE's... I will try to update more often. Sorry** :)

"It's not fair you know. You don't show." Ianto moaned. The Doctor just laughed

"Like you said. Time lord. Bigger on the inside" The doctor winked at him

"is everything bigger on the inside with you people?" Ianto asked, smiling at the doctor.

"Don't even go there. It's a long story. But basically, yeah" the Doctor answered, smirking.

"Do I want to know?" Ianto asked picking up a salt and vinegar soaked chip and eating it.

"I seriously doubt it." he said seriously, then burst into laughter. Ianto couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"Oi! What so funny?" Rose asked, coming to see what all the laughter was about.

"Nothing" the Doctor said, gasping for air as he attempted to control his laughter.

"Really? Sounds like you two might be getting to know each other a little too well." Jack said, raising an eyebrow as he walked over to the two men.

"why? Jealous?" Ianto asked Jack, raising an eyebrow of his own.

"maybe a little. I don't really do jealousy. And we have been bonded so you can actually leave me for someone else." Jack said smugly.

"who says he would leave you? Maybe we are just having an affaire. You of all people should know that it is possible to have more than one relationship." The Doctor said, gaining a chuckle from Rose and Ianto at Jacks shocked face.

"You wouldn't?" Jack asked Ianto with wide eyes.

"Wouldn't I? Who says I'm not with Tosh?"

"are you with Tosh?"

"Spoilers" Ianto said winking. "Tosh, honey! Could you come down here, please?" Ianto called.

"Sure, Yanny. What can I help you with?" She called back, in on the plan.

"You know I am in a relationship with Jack? How do you feel about that?" Ianto asked.

"Awww, Yanny, always considering my feelings. I know you are in love with Jack, but I also know that you would never leave me because we are also in love..." Tosh called back, smiling.

"Thanks, honey" Ianto called back. "see" Ianto said smirking.

"Why? I have been faithful to you." Jack said, his upset clear in his voice.

"Jack. I was joking. Tosh isn't my girlfriend. She is my prank partner. We play pranks on people." Ianto said softly.

"Really?" Jack asked, still unsure.

'yes Jack. I love you and only you. I am letting you here these thoughts for two reasons 1) I can't lie to you this way 2) to save your reputation.' Ianto said in his head.

"ok. I have to continue work on this time bubble thing. It would be so much easier if time was linear..." Jack mumbled on his way back to work.

"Lots of things would be easier if time was linear." Ianto called back. "Now back to work. And don't make a mess!" Ianto shouted.

"You and your messes! Why do you have to be so hormonal?!" Jack called back.

"Because you went and got me pregnant!" Ianto shouted back, making Rose and the doctor laugh.

"Sorry, I have to ask. Who's the wife?" Rose asked, trying to control her laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Back in time**

"Rose! You can't just ask people that!" The Doctor said loudly.

"Sorry." Rose said, avoiding Ianto's gaze.

"It's no problem, it's a fair question. We haven't really spoken about it. I suppose it would be me. I do the washing, cleaning and have the children..." Ianto said.

"Yeah, but-"Rose started to say but was cut off by a loud clatter, followed by an 'Ow!' from Jack

"Jack, You alright?" Ianto called anxiously.

"Yeah! I think it's finished. It should be." Jack said, running into the room. "Although it only holds two people."

"Right, well, I'm defiantly going. I would suggest that someone who has seen battle come with me. A proper alien war, so I would say Ianto on the basis he has seen a fought the Darleks and cybermen before. He also completed a file on the great time war in London." The Doctor said.

"Hey! I was there two!" Rose complained.

"I know, but if you die, you can't come back. If either Ianto or Jack come, they can come back." The Doctor explained

"So there is a risk that Ianto could die?" Jack asked

"Yes. I'm not going to lie." The Doctor said truthfully.

"He shouldn't go." Jack said quickly.

"For once I have to agree with Jack. I doubt I could even stand, let alone travel in a time bubble to go to the time war to meet your mother and back." Ianto confessed.

"So you and me?" Jack asked.

"So it seems."The Doctor said, smirking.

"You remember that 'skate board' that Slitheen had a couple of years ago when we returned that egg back to Raxicoricofalipatorious? It's similar to that, but different; this won't mean the end of the world for one." Jack explained, smiling when he saw both, the Doctor and Rose smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, of course. That was hilarious. Although it did almost destroy the whole planet." Rose said laughing. "I can't believe you went on a date with her!"

"I didn't go on a date with her!" The Doctor denied.

"Alright you two! Time travelling thing-y in need of use here." Jack said smiling. At one point, long ago, he would have been so jealous. He had always had a thing for the Doctor, until he met Ianto. Ianto was his life now, and he was glad about it.

"Right. Of course." The Doctor said trying his best not to giggle. Rose tried but ended up in fits of laughter.

The pair went to the board and called for the others. Martha, Mickey, Owen, Tosh, Owen, Rose and Ianto where standing (Ianto was sitting) in front of them when they left.

The pair hadn't even been gone for half an hour when Ianto started having contractions.

**A/N: I am so, so sorry at the lateness of this chapter! I promise to try and push more chapters out. I think this story will be coming to an end soon...**

**Please review!**

**Love you all xxx**


End file.
